Cheating?
by gleek.me
Summary: Rachel tells Kurt that Blaine might be cheating on him. Kurt locks himself in a bathroom, and Mercedes calls Blaine. *bad summary* *good story* Read and Review please! Klaine! Rated T cause I'm paranoid


**Sooo...I've had this idea for a while. Wrote it in my notebook during a long car ride. And just got around to typing it up. Hope you like it...**

* * *

Kurt was worried. Blaine had been very... _distant_ lately. He didn't want to ask about it because he was afraid that Blaine would think he didn't trust him. But he really wanted to know if something was going on.

One day at Glee Club Blaine came in late and didn't sit with Kurt, even though there was an empty chair next to him. He spent the entire practice staring off into space oblivious to the group of teenagers working around him.

Kurt thought about going over and sitting in the empty chair that was next to Blaine, but then was distracted by Mr. Schue's plans to propose to Miss. P.

After glee, Kurt walked over to Blaine.

"Do you wanna go to the Lima Bean and then come over?" Kurt offered. "Carole and my Dad are in D.C. and Finn's going to Puck's." He grabbed Blaine's hand. "_so we'll be alone._" Kurt added, low enough so only Blaine could hear. Not in need of any comments from Santana.

Blaine pulled his hand away. "You know, I'd really love to, But..."

"But what?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I've..uh..got a lot of homework, and stuff..." Blaine said nervously.

"You can do it at my house. I can help you." Kurt tried again.

"No...No I'm okay. I'll just do it at home. I don't want to waste your time." Blaine said then grabbing his bag and started walking out of the choir room.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt called after him.

Blaine stopped but continued walking once Kurt had caught up with him.

"What is with you lately?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand again, making him stop.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "And I really have to go. I have to get this homework done."

"I mean, what you're doing now. You've been really... distant. I just told you I'd be home alone for the rest of the day and you picked home work over that..." Kurt said.

"Kurt...I want to come over...But I can't." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine." Kurt said as calmly as he could. "What's going on."

"Nothing. Look, I have to go."

"Okay... I'll text you later?"

"Perfect." Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's cheek before walking down the hall.

Kurt watched him as he advanced down the hallway. He was done talking, for now.

* * *

The same thing went on for weeks. Blaine even began to cancel dates. Eventually It all became too much for Kurt. He needed a girls night.

"Hey 'Cedes." Kurt said into the phone one Friday night, after Blaine canceled their movie night.

"Hey, White Boy. What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Kurt sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Just in need of a girl's night in."

"Sure. You me and Rach?"

"Yeah. I'll call Rachel and text you times and such." Kurt said.

"Okay, Bye Babe." Mercedes said.

"Bye." Kurt ended the call, falling back on the bed. He tapped Rachel's face on his iPhone and moved the device up to his ear.

"Hey, you up for a girls night with 'Cedes?" Kurt asked once Rachel had answered the call.

"Sounds fun. My place's open."

"Perfect. 6:00?"

"See you then." Rachel said, hanging up.

Kurt smiled and sent Mercedes a quick text.

'Rachel's 6'

When six o' clock finally came around, Kurt and Mercedes showed up at Rachel's and they all went up to her bedroom.

They ordered pizza and turned on project runway.

After a while Rachel turned down the volume and turned to Kurt.

"_Sooo_...How are you and Blaine?" She giggled.

"We're going good, but..." Kurt trailed off.

"But what?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing..Never mind." Kurt said quickly, reaching for the remote to turn the volume back up to its original level.

"Nope." Mercedes said snatching the remote from Kurt's grasp. "Spill. Now."

"Fine. It's just that, Blaine been really... Distant? lately. Like he never wants to come over. Even when I have the house to myself." Kurt added, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "And whenever I say I'm going to the Lima Bean he just says '_That's cool_' or '_Have fun_' And I just feel like he's hiding something."

"Maybe he's cheating on you." Rachel said.

_"Rachel!"_ Mercedes hit her with a pillow and she fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud_ 'thump'. _

"What?" Rachel asked, climbing back on the bed.

"Not. Helping." Mercedes said through gritted teeth.

Kurt looked at Rachel and Mercedes with big, tearful eyes. "Do you really think he's cheating?" Kurt asked.

_"No!"_

"Maybe."

Mercedes and Rachel both said at the same time.

"RACHEL!" Mercedes yelled.

Kurt ran into Rachel's bathroom and locked the door behind him, letting the tears fall.

"I'm investigating." Mercedes said quietly. "Kurt?" She asked into the door.

_"What?"_ Came his soft response, accompanied by some sniffles.

"Do you know where Blaine is tonight?"

_"No."_ Kurt said. _"He said he was busy."_

"Oh god." Mercedes muttered. "Okay, thanks Baby." She walked back to Rachel's bed, sitting down. "Give me your phone Rachel." Mercedes demanded.

_"Hello? Rachel?"_

"No, Blaine. It's 'Cedes."

_"Oh hey, Mercedes. Listen, can you make this quick? I have to get back to something important." _

"No. You listen. Your Boy's in Rachel's bathroom sobbing and thinking that you're cheating on him."

_"What?! Why would he think that?"_

"Well first, Are you?"

_"NO! God no! I love Kurt! I wouldn't do that to him!"_

"Well, Kurt said that you've been really distant or something lately. And Rachel said that maybe it was 'cause you're cheating. Kurt believed her and now he's crying in a locked bathroom."

_"First punch Rachel in the face for me...You know what? Give me 5 minutes" Blaine said before quickly hanging up. _

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door of Rachel's house.

"Where's Kurt!?" Blaine asked as soon a Mercedes opened the door.

"Rachel's bathroom." Mercedes said. "You best be here to fix this." She added.

"I am." Blaine assured her before rushing up the stairs, Mercedes following close behind.

"Kurt?" Blaine called through the door.

_"Blaine?"_ Kurt asked.

"Kurt, honey, open the door."

_"No."_

"Please? Please, Kurt, open the door."

Kurt unlocked the door, opened it slightly, and peeked out through the crack.

He pulled Blaine inside and locked the door again, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Blaine went over and sat next to him.

"Kurt, I promise. I'm not seeing _anyone_ but you." He said, placing a hand on Kurt's knee.

"Then why are you always busy and never want to come over or anything?"

"I can't tell you." Blaine said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because. I _can't_. It'll ruin everything..."

"Blaine. Tell me what's going on!" Kurt demanded.

"_Fine!_ I was really worried about us not working well with you in New York and me here." Blaine paused. "Since Dalton was such a hard school, I was a little advanced when I came to McKinley. I asked Mr. Figgins some questions, and had my teachers sign a few papers. An-"

"Blaine? Just get to the point." Kurt said, cutting him off.

"I've been taking Junior and senior year. So I always have a _ton_ of extra work. I'm trying to catch up so I can graduate early. So I can graduate with you." Blaine said quickly.

"Really?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yes _'Really'_" Blaine smiled.

"I love you so much." Kurt pulled Blaine into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you too." Blaine pulled away, kissing Kurt's lips softly.

* * *

**What'd ya guys think? Please leave a review! Thanks. **


End file.
